xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cho Chang
Cho Chang (b. 1978/1979) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990-1997 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and a popular student. In Cho's fifth year, she began dating Cedric Diggory while he was a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric became one of the first casualties of the Second Wizarding War. He was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's order in June of 1995. His death greatly upset Cho and made her determined to fight against the recently returned Dark Lord. In her sixth year, against her parents' wishes she joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In the same year she also began a romantic relationship with Harry. However, Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A.. After her friend's betrayal Cho and Harry's relationship fell apart. She remained loyal to her school and to the D.A., returning after she had graduated to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. Cho survived the Second Wizarding War and eventually married a Muggle. Magical abilities and skills * Flight: Cho flew excellently, so much so that she was chosen to play the position of Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. However, according to Hermione, Cho's flying skills suffered intensely due to her grief over Cedric's death, to the extent where she was actually afraid she would lose her position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. * Charms: Whilst the extent of Cho's ability at Charms was unknown, she did learn how to successfully conjure a corporeal Patronus in her sixth year, which is a very advanced piece of magic and a sign of superior magical ability. Her Patronus took the form of a swan, which can be symbolic for her love for Cedric in that swans mate for life. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Considering she trained with the D.A., Cho should be proficient at defensive magic, her skills furthered by the fact she fought in and survived the Second Wizarding War. Possessions * Wand: Cho's wand is of unknown length, wood, and core. Like most wizards and witches in Great Britain, she most likely purchased it at the age of eleven from Garrick Ollivander before beginning her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. * Dress robes: Cho wore silver East Asian-style robes to the Yule Ball in 1994, which she attended with Cedric Diggory. : "It means they're not real fans, they're just jumping on the bandwagon —" : —Ron regarding Cho's badgesrc : * Tornados badge: Cho Chang was a great fan of the Tornados Quidditch team and showed her support by owning and wearing one of their badges. * Comet 260: Cho owned this model of broom and used it while on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was seen riding it in her match against Harry Potter in 1994. Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Veterans Category:Homo Magi Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Female